The Twelve Wolves
by PeakOfMeneltarma
Summary: After Sebastian Chris-Every was awarded a place in the fleet of Edward Kenway, he hopes he'll have some peace in his life. But Kenway's Fleet secretary sends a contract to him. And an ultimatum: kill twelve most dangerous men on the West Indies, or be killed.
1. A man, a ship

Welcome aboard an Asssassin's Creed IV fanfic. Hope you like it.

A man, a ship

Blackbeard's words still sounded in his head: "If it's fame and fortune you seek... then captain Edward Kenway is your man." But this seemed as far from fame and fortune as possible. In fact, this warm night on the West Indies Sea was closer to death. Jackdaw's sails shone in the night like lanterns, as she got closer to another ship. The man drew his saber, and stood by the railing, looking over to the other ship's deck. He glimpsed men preparing their weapons. But, naturally, his attention was drawn to his captain, who shouted: "Men! She is almost taken! Will you have the courage? Will you later brag how you took down an English frigate filled with soldiers? Come!" Captain ran to the side of the ship, grabbed a rope, and swung himself over. Everybody followed, and the man smoothly landed. He avoided an enemy saber, struck the man on the head, and stabbed him.

Rest of the battle was just a blur of steel and smoke. He stopped only when his captain shouted: "They surrendered!" He was breathing heavily, and had a cut on his cheek. But he was alive. "Five dead, two wounded!", quartermaster shouted. "What to do with these?", captain asked, pointing at the kneeling crew of the ship. Most men shouted: "Throw 'em overboard!" "You heard. Now, does anyone here care joining our crew?" Some ten men raised their hands. "Welcome aboard. Throw the rest out.", captain said quietly. No pleads helped the sailors as they sunk. "You wounded?", captain asked the man. He just then realised blood was dripping from his arm. "Looks like I am, captain Kenway.", he smiled. Kenway also smiled: "Well, I be damned if you don't get payed right for your service, now and before." Then he shouted: "We won a new ship. And as tradition says, now I shall name its new captain." He waited a moment.

"Captain Sebastian Chris-Every."

The man couldn't belive. He was the captain! Kenway leaned to him, and said: "A man. A ship. Now you have to get yourself a crew" The man smiled. He heard it again: "If it's fame and fortune you seek...then captain Edward Kenway is your man."

Recruiting the crew in Ch.2 Please R&R!

PeakOfMeneltarma done.


	2. Mr Jones and Mr Reynold

Finding some crew in this chapter, and meeting Three Guns

Mr. Jones and Mr. Reynold

Sebastian walked in a tavern, nodding hello to a group of men. He walked over to a man who was sitting alone by a small wooden table. Man was wearing dark blue clothes, black coat, and a big, dark hat that only showed some of his blonde hair. "Whoever you are, you may move.", the man said quietly. Sebastian just sat there. Then he heard a click. The man pointed a pretty elegant black pistol at him. "How to reach the End of the World?", Sebastian said, hoping that he still remembers the words right. "What the...?", the man grunted, then put the pistol back in his coat. "Every, you sneaky bastard.", he said. "Whoa. That's cold. We haven't seen each other in... four years?"

"Five, almost. I'm just... down.", the man said. "Because of this,", he continued, pointing at the bottle of rum, "and this." He was pointing at a piece of plank on his table. Sebastian looked at it: "And that is..." "Last piece of my ship. Lost it some four days ago, off the coast of Isla Providencia." "I'm sorry for you, man.", Sebastian said, patting the man's shoulder. "Nah. That's just my luck.", the man said, staring in the rum. He drank it all, and then realised that Sebastian had no drink. "Oh. Bad manners. I must buy you a drink. Now, unless you know a place that hires workers like myself, I'm gonna pawn my guns."

Sebastian knew that he likes his guns even more than his own wife. "Sit. In fact, I'm hiring right now.", he said. The man smiled: "And you are what? A trader, I bet."

"No. I'm a... pirate."

"Without a ship?"

"With a brand-new... okay, slightly used... british brig."

"You have a ship?"

"Yes. Captain Edward Kenway gave it to me."

" _That_ Edward Kenway?"

"Well,...

"So, he gave you a ship... just like that?"

"No. I had sailed with him for six months, and I fought alongside him in over twenty battles."

"I see.", the man said. He took of his hat, and said: "Count me in, captain Every." Sebastian smiled: "Well, we'll need some crew." "And I know the spot.", man said, leading Sebastian out. "A certain place called 'Grand Seaside' has some fine sailors.", he continued, navigating narrow streets. And then Sebastian saw it: a big building made of white wood and decorated with blue cloth. Above the wide entrance, big golden letters spelled out 'Grand Seaside', and even higher, numerous windows, chimneys and flags stood. Sebastian thought: These can be seen from a mile away. Esspecially that golden compass. As they got near the door, Sebastian glimpsed wooden interior, covered in blue satin, and men in white and blue uniforms that stood here and there, talking and guarding. When they entered, all guards looked at his companion. "I should warn you; I'm not really welcome here.", he whispered to Sebastian, as a tall man, probably supervisor, walked to them. "How dare you come here!?", he shouted at two of them. "After you almost killed me! After you burned down our last center!", words just flew out, followed by bits of spittle. "Well, I see you rebuilt it. And, I dare say, it's nicer than before.", man replied with a smile. But the supervisor pointed a pistol at him. "Get lost.", he said. Sebastian had enough. He put his fist right under the supervisor's face, shook it to show a ring, and said: "This man is free to do whatever his heart wishes." The supervisor shrinked a bit: "But sir, do you know who you are traveling with? This Christian Jones is..." "I know him very well. And this ring orders you to give him some wine and to let him select finest sailors you have.", Sebastian said. "Right away, sir.", the supervisor said with a bow and left. "What's that ring?", Jones asked, fascinated. The ring was a skull with a symbol in its mouth. A symbol of the Assassin Order. "This is Kenway's sigil.", Sebastian explained. "I like that man.", Jones joked, as he sipped his newly brought cold wine.

"Let's begin.", Sebastian ordered.

"Ahhhhh...", Jones stretched his back, when they finally exited the building. "Fuck these bastards. Half of them ain't worthy of being around us.", he spat out, as they walked down some stairs. "We only found half of our crew.", Sebastian said. He was getting tired of it. "Fuck me!", Jones suddenly shouted. Sebastian moved away from him. "Not in that way... We forgot the third gun.", Jones said, laughing. "Oh.", Sebastian said. We did. 'A fair Trader', as he liked to style himself, James Reynold was, in some areas, more feared than Blackbeard. And he had another edge: he was a Templar. "Where is he these days?", Sebastian asked, smiling. "Florida, I think. But he's staying in a place right around the corner now.", Jones said, looking at the houses. At last, he said: "Here." The house looked as if it has been made from flushed wood and rotten nails. "Really? Our wealthy Templar lives here?", Sebastian asked. "Stays. And we will break it down a little bit.", Jones laughed, drawing out his prized guns. With a single shot, he broke the lock, and marched in. "Hey! Reynold, you bloody Templar!", he shouted, and then he saw blood on the floor and broken coffee table. Sebastian followed, looking around. It was pretty nice, actually. Minus the blood, of course. They went upstairs, and found a locked door. Jones broke them down, and they found James in his silk underwear. He was kneeling, with his hands tied behind his back, and cloth tied over his mouth. Carefully, Sebastian cut the cloth.

"I was never so glad to see you, Seb.", he said. "You said that on Barbados, remember?", Sebastian laughed, cutting his ties. "Those damn assassins. Third time in a month. Thanks for saving me, by the way.", James said to Sebastian. "May the Father of Pissing guide us all.", Jones mocked the Templar greeting. "Fuck you. Anyway, what's up?", James asked, getting dressed. "We need a crew. And you, if you can.", Jones said. "Hm, hm. I have some excelent men, but those are the ones nobody wanted.", James said, pouring wine. "Wait. Excelent, but unwanted?", Sebastian asked. James sighed: "Yes. An African prince and his entourage, a slightly unstable Portugese mercenary, his stable brother, Spanish adventurer who killed his previous captain, bastard son of a Scottish nobleman and his entourage, French bomb maker, Arabic tribesman who single-handedly defeated Governor of Kingston in a duel, even a woman." "Woman?", Jones was puzzled. "Yeah. All in all, some forty-fifty people. Plus me.", James said. Sebastian said: "Fine. I want to see them on the docks first thing in the morning." "I didn't see your ship in the harbor, Jones.", James noticed. "The ship is Seb's.", Jones said, drinking a large gulp. "Seb's!? Ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha! Ha ha... Ah... You serious?", James said, looking apologetically in angry Sebastian. "Yes. So be nice.", Sebastian objected.

"I'll try.", James winked at Jones.

Meeting the crew and the ship in Ch.3

Hope this is interesting so far to you guys. I know nothing much happened, but it should get better when we get to the Twelve Wolves.

PeakOfMeneltarma done.


End file.
